Brewed Awakening
by Magic Malcolm
Summary: Sequel to "Irish Coffee." In which Fergal's plans for a dinner date with Sami are very nearly shot, and Sami copes with this in the best way possible. X-Posted.


It had been a couple of months since the Dinosaur Onesie incident™, and Fergal had to admit that things were going pretty well between himself and Sami. Fergal knew he was on to a winner when Sami suggested going to the new Star Wars movie as part of their first date, he'd obviously remembered Fergal had mentioned also owning a Chewbacca onesie. He'd been a little worried about how his family would react to him dating another man, but Sami had been so charming and goofy that they couldn't help be won over. His sister already adored the Canadian native, and continued to take full credit for the two of them getting together.

Fergal really couldn't find a way to contradict her, but would never let her think otherwise.

Sami had a busy day of work scheduled, so Fergal knew he probably wouldn't be visiting the coffee shop today. A few months ago that would have been a tragic circumstance...today; it just meant that Sami would come over for dinner instead. Maybe check something out on Netflix, with a high chance of cocooning themselves in Fergal's duvet and snuggling.

At least...that was the plan.

It was nearly closing time, and Fergal was busy wiping the tables clean when his father approached from the backroom.

"Fergal, what time did you plan on Sami coming over?"

Fergal quickly checked his watch before going back to table cleaning, "Uh...maybe an hour after closing? Why?"

"I need someone to help collect from the suppliers," He explained, an apologetic tone to his voice, "No-one else is here, son."

Fergal cursed under his breath, "No, that's fine...really...do we need to go now or...?"

"Soon after we close up...your mother should be on her way back from seeing her friends at the mall, so she can let Sami in if we're not back in time."

Fergal nodded in agreement, "Fine...I'll send him a text before we leave, then."

If that had been the end of it, everything would have been fine.

* * *

"What do you **mean** you've misplaced our order?!"

Fergal let his head fall onto the dashboard in a very ungraceful manner. The clerk on the receiving end of his father's tongue-lashing was stammering apologies, and trying to order his subordinates to recheck the storeroom.

"Fergal...I'm really sorry about this…"

"S'fine," Fergal mumbled from his position on the dashboard, "Go get it sorted, and I'll give Sami a call..."

* * *

"Sorry Sami, we're probably going to be here a while longer. The suppliers haven't even made up da's order."

"That's okay, it's not your fault after all," Sami sounded a little disappointed, which made Fergal feel even worse than before, "I assume that's your dad yelling in the background?"

"Yeah...moving to America certainly hasn't stopped the Irish curse in him from exploding."

Sami laughed at that, "You never forget the curse words of your native language. Lucky for me, I can switch between all of mine."

Fergal grinned, the first thing he had Sami do when he learned that he spoke Quebec-French and Arabic fluently was to teach him the swear words. Sami had flat out refused to say any in Arabic, but in French? _L'enfer oui_.

"Did you eat already?" Fergal asked, "There was some soup leftover from…"

"Yeah, your sister and I finished that right up," Fergal could almost hear the unabashed grin on his face, "Also, we may have stolen a cupcake or two from the shop but don't tell your dad."

"Secret's safe with me," Fergal sighed, realising he had a point to make, "Anyway...I have no idea how much longer we're going to be...maybe we should give tonight a rain-check?"

"Nah, I'll wait up a while longer. I've got my tablet with me; I'll catch up on some reading or watch stupid cat videos on YouTube or something."

"Are you sure...?"

"Fergal, the only thing that's gotten me through today was the thought of seeing you tonight. I don't care if only get to see you for a few minutes, I'll wait."

Fergal really hoped his da didn't turn to face him at that moment, as he knew he had the dopiest grin on his face that would be ripe for a dad's unique brand of mockery.

"Okay…can't wait to see you, Sami."

"Me neither. To see you, I mean."

"Oh, da's calling me over…we'll be back as soon as we can. Bye, Sami!"

"Bye!"

* * *

It had taken approximately one hour, twenty-six minutes and thirty-two seconds for the suppliers to complete his father's order. Give or take a few seconds, really. Not that Fergal had been compulsively checking his watch in any way shape or form, nope. The manager had offered Fergal's dad a substantial discount for the company's error, which he had accepted with a grumble and one Hell of a death-glare.

Fergal looked over at the substantial amount of supplies he and his dad were loading onto the transit van. He groaned in despair, realizing they'd have to unload all of that when they got back to Devitt's and put it away…more time not spent with Sami, incoming.

Fergal blinked in surprise when he felt a strong hand clasp his shoulder, "I know what yer thinkin'…don't worry, I'll unload all that myself."

"Da, that's…you don't have to…that's too much for one person…that's the whole reason you asked me to come in the first place! Really, it's okay…"

"Fergal…if I knew this was going to take so long, I wouldn't have asked you to come. You've been looking forward to seeing Sami all day and Hell if I'm going to let you miss out on any more time with him. When we get back, you head straight up to see your boy. Worst comes to worst, your sister can always help out…she can work off all the cakes she's probably snatched whilst we've been out."

Fergal chuckled nervously, of course da would know about cake-snatching sisters, "Okay then, thanks da."

* * *

The van had barely come to a stop outside Devitt's before Fergal had moved to dive out the door. After two failed attempts, Fergal remembered that he was still wearing his seat-belt. The faint flush of embarrassment was not tempered by the uproarious laughter from his father. Fergal had sent Sami a text whilst en-route announcing they were on their way back, but Sami hadn't replied.

Maybe Sami had given up and gone home. Gone to sleep, bitterly disappointed that Fergal had broken his promise to him.

Fergal barely acknowledged his sister as he ran upstairs to their living space, but had the common decency to stop when she yelled out his name to get his attention.

"Don't worry Fergal, he's still there!" She had called out to him, and Fergal let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, "Like he'd really miss out on a chance to see his boy."

Fergal grinned as he reached his room, opening the door all ready to announce his presence.

He was _immediately_ glad he didn't yell out his arrival, because he never wanted to forget the sight that greeted him as he entered the room. Sami was lying in Fergal's bed, snoring gently, arms wrapped around the pillow held close to Sami's face. That sight alone would have been adorable enough…but Sami was _also_ clad in Fergal's Dinosaur Onesie.

 _Sort of_.

Sami was slightly taller than Finn, so the onesie didn't quite fit Sami properly…the legs were a bit stretched, and it wasn't zipped up all the way...revealing a slightly hairy chest. If Fergal had any doubts about Sami being a natural redhead before, they had just been quashed. Sami's tablet lay haphazardly on the edge of the bed, so Fergal quickly picked it up and placed it on his bedside table.

Sami looked incredibly content lying there, and Fergal really didn't want to wake him up. Okay, so maybe their night-in together had been ruined…maybe breakfast-in-bed could make up for it? An impromptu sleepover where one of the guests is already asleep? Maybe he could slip into the bed beside him, all stealthy ninja-like?

Fergal quickly toed his shoes off, but flinched when one of them went flying across the room, crashing into a chest of drawers.

Well, the Irish weren't exactly well known for their ninja-like qualities.

Sami's eyes flew open at the noise and he sat up in shock, looking frantically around the room before focusing on Fergal. Sami's panic immediately made way to relief, a small tired smile forming on his face.

"Sorry Sami!" Fergal frantically apologized, "I didn't mean to wake you, sorry, you must be exhausted and…"

"Fergal, its fine," Sami replied, voice still a tad hazy with sleep, "Just get changed into your pajamas and join me already. Missed you."

"Missed you too…" Fergal grinned, "You look good in my onesie, by the way."

Sami's eyes widened as he looked down at himself, before immediately face-palming.

"Ack! Sorry! It's just…like I said, I was missing you and…well, it was lying over there and it reminded me of how cute you are in it, and how it was like one of the main reasons we ended up going out and it's so soft and warm and smells like you and that might be weird, is that weird…?"

Fergal cut in before Sami became oxygen deprived, "So you put it on because…?"

"…because it was the closest thing I had to you actually being _here_ with me I had available."

"Oh, _Sami_ …" Fergal could feel tears forming at Sami's confession, "You…"

"Yeah, I know…pretty lame of me," Sami shrugged, voice laden with self-depreciation, "You must think I'm…"

Sami suddenly found himself unable to continue as Fergal had all but launched himself at the Canadian, engulfing him in a massive hug that toppled both of them back on to the bed. Fergal peppered Sami's face with quick kisses, laughing softly all the while. Relief flooded through Sami, and he quickly found himself laughing along with Fergal, quite happy to lay there and be hugged and kissed within an inch of his life.

"You're the sweetest person in all of existence Sami Zayn," Fergal stopped his kiss assault briefly, fondly looking at the somewhat dazed expression on Sami's face, "Even if you dare to be more adorable than me in my own onesie."

"Nah, that's impossible," Sami sat up slightly, reaching behind his head for the dinosaur hood. Fergal giggled as Sami tried to pull it up, but the size difference between the two meant it didn't quite go over Sami's head, "See? I can't achieve maximum cuteness levels."

"We'll have to go shopping then, buy you your own. We'll get your cuteness level over 9000 yet."

"Ooh!" Sami clapped his hands excitedly, "…do you think they have it in red?"

"We'll get you any colour you want, Sami."

"Yaaaay," Sami's response was intermingled with a yawn, as he lay back down whilst making grabby hands at Fergal, "Snuggle time?"

"Just let me change in to my jammies and I'll be right there with you."

"'Kay…" Sami had snuggled himself under the duvet, "You're the best cuddle-bug _ever_."

Fergal smiled as he slid into bed beside his boyfriend, Sami immediately spooning the smaller Fergal against his chest. It wasn't long before the combination of a really comfy onesie and the warmth of Fergal next to him was sending Sami back into dreamland. The last thing Sami could recall of that night was Fergal's hushed whisper.

"And you're my favourite DinoSami."

Sami drifted off to sleep with a content smile on his face.


End file.
